Technological advances have led to the use of increasingly larger and complex networks with an ever increasing number of network systems as an integral part of organizational operations. Users are often provided with access to a network via external network access points to retrieve and/or exchange data with network systems within the network. One example of such an external network access point is a network switch.
In some cases, network users may intentionally or inadvertently submit network requests that are associated with restricted network actions. Examples of such restricted network actions include, but are not limited to, attempts to access restricted network devices including data of a sensitive nature. In other cases, malicious users or hackers may use network requests to attempt to gain access to the sensitive data and/or confidential data stored on restricted access network devices. In some cases, malicious users may use network requests to seek access to the network and/or network devices with the intention of corrupting the network and/or network devices.
Some prior art network systems maintain access control lists that are used to determine whether to allow a user access to the network or deny the user access to the network. Other prior art systems employ firewalls to provide similar functionality. In many cases, no explanation is provided to the user when network access is denied. The user often contacts a network administrator to gain insight into the specific reasons why network access was denied. Such user requests often lead to an increase on the demands made on network administrators to address such requests.